Camren: Nothing Feels Like You
by Tamtums
Summary: Lauren was a child who disliked being around people and Camila was just a bubbly kid. Both meet when the Cabello's move into Miami next to the Jauregui's residence and surprisingly, Camila managed to make friends with the tough Lauren.
1. Chapter 1

"Can I please don't go? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" The five year old Lauren begged, her hands clasped together with her signature pout and puppy eyes.

"You have to Laur." Sinuhe insisted, "It'd only be courteous of us to go over and say hi to our new neighbours."

"But Mami..." Lauren whined with her little fists clenched, stomping her foot on the floor, "I'll be bored over there."

"No tantrums Lauren Jauregui. You know the consequences." Clara warned and grabbed Lauren's shoes that's sitting by the staircase, "Come on now, we have to be back before Papi comes home. And rest assured about being bored, I saw a little girl around your age. You can make friends with her." She suggested.

Lauren reluctantly put on her tiny shoes and tottered over to her mother, "Do we really have to go?"

Lauren didn't really like people, not to mention strangers. She would rather stay at home and watch cartoons all day without a care in the world.

"Yes. Now, no more grumbling. Let's go." Clara replied and reached out for Lauren's hand, "And be nice." She added before the both of them started walking down the pathway.

"I'm Clara Jauregui, I live next door. I heard your family just moved here from Cuba?" Clara introduced once the door to the Cabello's residence opened.

"I'm Sinuhe Cabello and yes, we're from Cuba." Sinuhe answered whilst extending her hand for a handshake, "And who is this little girl?"

"Say hi Lauren." Clara encouraged, only to earn a groan from Lauren, "Hi." She grumbled.

"An angsty little one eh?" Sinuhe joked, "Well, it's normal for children their age. Mine's no better off." She chuckled, "Come down Karla! We've got visitors!"

Soon, a brown haired Latina comes bouncing down the staircase, singing to nursery rhymes. What Camila didn't expect to see was that beautiful green eyes of Lauren's. "Wow, you have pretty eyes." Camila thought out loud the moment she met Lauren face to face, causing the two woman to laugh.

"Manners Karla." Sinuhe reminded after the laughter died down.

"Hi mam." Camila greeted, "Hi pretty girl with green eyes. My name is Camila, what's yours?"

"Hi Camila, my name's Lauren!" Lauren said a bit too enthusiastically, causing Clara to stare at her with confusion.

"Would you like to come in and have a cup of tea?"

"Sure." Clara grinned and nodded.

"Maybe you can bring your new friend to your treehouse and play?" Sinuhe asked the ecstatic Latina who jumped up and down after being asked.

"Okay! Follow me Lauren!" Camila shrieked, pulling Lauren's hand towards the backyard.

Clara stared at Lauren at awe. "This is the first time I actually saw my daughter interact with someone her age."

"This might probably be a start of a beautiful friendship." Sinuhe chortled, closing the door behind her.

Meanwhile outside

"Why aren't you climbing?" Camila asked furrowing her eyebrows, "Don't you want to join me?"

"I..I'm scared of heights." Lauren muttered embarrassed. Despite her tough look on the outside, she's just a little girl on the inside.

"Don't worry Lauren, it's safe." Camila assured, climbing back down to Lauren, "You go first, I'll be right behind."

Lauren climbed up the ladder a little by little, trembling from the increasing distance she is away from the ground. "Just a few more climbs LoLo. You can do it."

Hearing Camila's encouragements and most importantly her new nickname, Lauren took a deep breath and took her last climbs and reached the treehouse.

"Woah. Your treehouse is so pretty Camz." Lauren exclaimed when she climbed into the treehouse.

"Thank you." Camila grinned, proud of her treehouse and of course her new nickname.

"What do you do in here?"

"I just hang out by myself here. I do whatever I want to." Camila explained, "Will you play tea party with me?"

Lauren cringed at the idea of tea party but after looking at Camila's hopeful eyes, she thought she'll give it a try, who knows she might like it even though it's too girly for her liking.

"Sure Camz." She smiled.

Both girls played tea party and a game where the knight saves the princess from the angry dragon, just like in the story books that Camila had read. Well, Lauren's idea was to just hang out and talk about cartoons, but Camila insisted on princesses and knights so Lauren gave into her.

"Laur, It's time to go home! It's already 7.30. Papi will be home soon and I haven't cooked yet!" Clara shouted from the bottom of the treehouse but gained no response from either girls.

Fearing that something terrible might have happened, she climbed up the ladder and was met with two girls cuddled up against each other in a mattress that was placed inside.

She smiled at the sight and sighed contently.

A/N: Hello! So here's a new story. I have no idea why I keep starting new stories but yeah, some of the scenes will kinda be based on my life (: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

9 Years Later

"Camz!" Lauren screamed bursting through the door, "I missed you so much!" The freshman declared loudly pouncing on Camila who was lying on the bed using her phone.

"I missed you too LoLo, it isn't the same without you in the same school." Camila replied, wrapping her arms around the older Latina, "But how was your first day in high school?"

"It's terrible without you there. But I made a new friend called Normani. And there's this senior that's our buddy for the month, her name's Ally. She's real nice." Lauren word vomited, causing a smile to form on Camila's lips knowing that Lauren is able to make friends with people despite her stubborn and introvert personality.

"Its great you made new friends LoLo, but please don't forget me." The younger girl mumbled into Lauren's neck.

"I never will, I promise. Plus you'll be joining me next year, time will pass really quick. You'll see." Lauren assured, "You're my best friend, always will."

"I love you LoLo." Camila whispered, looking up at Lauren.

"I love you too boo." Lauren replied placing a chaste kiss on Camila's forehead.

It had became a habit for Camila and Lauren to place kisses on each other's forehead or cheek every now and then. Even cuddling up to each other during movie nights or sleepovers are perfectly normal. They would be seen cuddled up to each other on the mattress in the old treehouse that has been newly decorated by the girls. And when it comes to Camila's well being, Lauren would always be there to protect, console and lend a listening ear to her. If you don't know them personally, you might have think that they're sisters, or even a couple.

"Now I know what they mean by distance makes the heart grow fonder now." Camila chuckled, sitting up straight to face Lauren.

"Does that mean you like me more now?" Lauren joked, playfully poking Camila in her ribs.

"Nah," Camila answered and Lauren's heart broke for a second. "I love you so much I can't love you more." She admitted making Lauren blush.

When those words spilled out of Camila's mouth, what she meant wasn't the friendly kind of love. She loved Lauren, she want to be able to kiss her and touch her romantically (A/N: No not the way you're thinking (;) to show how much she actually loves her.

"Girls! Come down for dinner!

"Okay Mami!" "Okay Sinuhe!" Both girls said at the same time and interlaced their hands before running down the stairs to the kitchen.

"So how's your day spending time apart?" Sinuhe teased, knowing that both girls didn't like the idea.

"It's okay. Actually a little better than I thought but I still wished Camila can be there with me." Lauren replied sitting down next to Camila at the table.

"Well, I made friends with Dinah." Camila suddenly said halfway through their dinner with her mouth full.

"That really tall girl that moved here from California last year?" Lauren asked, "And please swallow your food first, I don't want you to choke and die."

"Alright alright." Camila gulped down her mouthful of pizza, "And yeah, that really tall girl, she's pretty nice. I like her a lot."

Lauren felt a pang of jealously in her stomach but she didn't know why. She thinks that Dinah might somehow steal Camila away from her because Lauren isn't there with Camila most of the times like before.

"I hope we'll be good friends." Camila added.

Lauren felt dizzy hearing the sentence and cleared her throat, not knowing what answer would be appropriate for the situation. "Well, I hope your wish comes through. I've got to go." She fake smiles taking her last bite of the pizza, "Bye Sinuhe, bye Camila."

"Bye Lauren. Have a great day at school tomorrow." Sinuhe replied and the front door closed.

"What happened to her mi hija?" Sinuhe asked, only to gain the same confused look from the younger girl.  
_

"Why are you home so early? Aren't you supposed to have dinner at Sinuhe's?" Clara asked.

"I have a lot of homework to complete."

"But it's only the first day of - " Before the older woman can finish her sentence, she was cut off by the sound of Lauren's door slamming.

Lauren plopped herself on the bed and thought about what just happened. She didn't understand why she felt so jealous over what Camila had said, who Camila makes friends with is not something she should control. It's Camila's freedom after all. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she took it out to read the message.

From: Camz 3

Will you meet me at the treehouse in five minutes?

To: Camz 3

Sorry. Homework.

From: Camz 3

I know you're lying. Hurry up and get your ass over here.

Lauren knew there was no way out and she didn't want to face the younger girl so she didn't reply to the text. She didn't know she's having mixed feelings towards Camila, is it sisterly love or romantic love? There was a knock on the door and Lauren groaned, wrapping herself up from head to toe with her blanket.

Camila opened the door even though she didn't gain permission from Lauren to enter. Lauren enters her room without knocking anyways. She closed the door behind her, walked over to the bed and sat on it. She leant her head against the headboard and sighed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Camila asked, "LoLo?"

"What? You did nothing wrong." Lauren replied harshly, causing the younger girl to cringe at the words.

"Then why are you angry at me? You never got angry at me before..." Camila trailed off, words replaced by silent tears.

Lauren heard the sniffling from the other side of the blanket and immediately regretted what she said. She removed the covers from her head and wrapped it around Camila. Using the pad of her thumb, she wiped off the tears and kissed Camila's forehead gently, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"W..will you t..tell me what's w..wrong?" Camila asked again in between her soft sobs.

"No Camz, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just me. I'm stupid."

"No you're not, you're the most intelligent girl I've seen and you're also beautiful. Just like the first day I saw you." Camila managed to say after her sniffles died down.

Lauren blushed at the words and Camila giggled, snuggling into the crook of Lauren's neck, "Can I sleep over tonight?"

"Sure my princess." Lauren replied making Camila smile, not only because she could stay over, but also because of the term of endearment Lauren just gave her.

It's not the first time Lauren has called her princess and Lauren had also called her boo, love and babe before. It's just that this time, Lauren had used the words 'my princess', her princess.

A/N: All of you are such wonderful human beings. Thanks for reading :D


	3. Chapter 3

"Ka-mi-la!" Dinah screamed once she saw Camila sitting alone at the bleaches.

Camila looked up and smiled a little when she saw Dinah.

"Hey Dinah. And it's ca-mee-la. Not ka-mi-la." Camila corrected once Dinah sat down by her side.

"Alright ca-mee-la. What you doing out here all by yourself Dawg?" Dinah questioned, looking around the deserted football field.

"Just thinking about some stuff... What do you do when your best friend is sad because of you Dinah?" Camila asked looking at Dinah with sad eyes.

"It depends on what situation." She replied, "Normally I would try and make amends."

"But I don't even know what I did wrong..." Camila groaned under her breath, "She isn't mad at me anymore but she's acting weird."

"Is it Lauren?"

"How'd you know?" Camila raised her eyebrow curiously.

"You guys are inseparable according to what I observed last year." Dinah's stated like it's the most obvious thing in the world, "Only the blind can't see that you guys are best friends, some people think that you're a couple!"

"We're just friends!" Camila replied loudly, scaring the taller girl.

"Chill Mila, why are you so anxious about it? Do you feel something for her?"

"I don't know." Was all Camila could reply, what if she really does have feelings for the older Latina, does Lauren feel the same way?  
_

"What do you guys think of our school so far?" Ally asked the two seventeen year olds who are currently sitting at a canteen table.

"It's okay I guess, not as bad as I thought it would be." Lauren replied with a shrug, "It really would've been better if Camila is here." She added, gaining a curious look from the girls.

"She's my best friend. Always had been since we were three and four. It feels like the first day of elementary school, she wouldn't let me go." Lauren chuckled, reliving the memories in her head.

"She seems like a really special person." Normani commented, feeding herself a mouthful of mash potato.

"Yeah she is."

Camila and Lauren indeed have a special friendship between the both of them, it's something you don't see much in other friendships. Camila and Lauren are each other's pillar of support at their lowest points and they're there for each other whenever one needed the other.

"I also have a best friend in my elementary school, she's a year younger than me, her name's Dinah." Normani said.

"Wait.. Did you just say Dinah?" Lauren asked upon hearing the familiar name.

"Uh yeah? Why?"

"Oh my god, we were from the same school!" Lauren exclaimed, gaining a few stares from the tables near by.

Lauren shot them a apologetic smile and turned back to face Normani, "Camila told me she's hanging out with a girl named Dinah!"

"Are you serious?" Normani squealed whilst Ally just sat quietly by their side, happy to see them interacting more.

"Yeah! I can't believe we're actually friends of friends." Lauren laughed making both of the Texas girls laugh.

A/N: Just a filler while I wrap up the next two chapters to post (:


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning Lauren, here to pick up Camila?" Sinuhe asked after Lauren closed the front door behind her.

"Morning Sinuhe. Yeah, don't want her to be late for school on her first day." Lauren chuckled sitting down at the counter, waiting for Camila to come down to the kitchen.

"Hey LoLo. Thanks for fetching me." Camila smiled and gave Lauren a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime princess, ready to go?" Lauren replied and asked standing up.

"Yeah, let's go Lo. Bye Mami, I love you!" Camila shouted before leaving the house.

Sinuhe saw the interaction between the two girls and smiled to herself, slightly shaking her head and letting out a small contented sigh.  
_

"Camz, seatbelt." Lauren said sternly and adjusted the rear view mirror.

"Alright mom." Camila joked, "Don't need to be so strict."

"I don't want you getting hurt. And it's my first time driving someone around." Lauren explained and checked everything else before starting the car.

"True that." Camila replied, "Are we meeting the rest of the girls first or are we meeting only during lunch?" She asked.

Ever since finding out that they're friends of friends, they've been hanging out almost every week. They would have sleepovers, karaoke sessions or just simply a girls' day out.

"Lunch. All of us have different periods. Other than Spanish and home economics that is."

"Okay, so we have first period together." Camila said.

Once they arrived in school, everyone looked their way. It isn't surprising though, considered Lauren is one of the popular ones in school.

"Hey Lauren, what's up." Keaton greeted with a smirk, "Who's this gorgeous girl?"

"Leave us alone Keaton. She's not interested." Lauren huffed, pushing him away.

"Don't you want some of this?" Keaton asked thrusting his hips.

"No. Leave us alone." Lauren growled grabbing Camila's arm and dragging the younger one along.

"Call me!" Keaton shouted after them and Lauren groaned annoyed.

"What's up with him and his sex deprived life?" Camila giggled.

"Remember to reject him if he ever ask you out or ya know, to his or your house. Who knows how many girls he had fucked." Lauren countered.

"Chill LoLo. I'm fine, see?" Camila said and Lauren relaxed her grip on her.

"Sorry. I just didn't want to see my little sister getting hurt."

Little sister.

That word stabbed Camila in the heart a billion times. She can't process what she just heard. Little sister? Is that what Lauren see her as?

Camila gave Lauren a small smile and turned away, tears brimming at her eyes which she refused to let fall.

"We should go and register, don't want to be late for the first period." Camila mumbled walking in the direction of the school's office.

"Karla Cabello?" The counter lady asked, looking towards Lauren.

"Yeah, freshman. Here to register her name." Lauren answered.

"Alright, you can go." The lady said after checking for Camila's name on the stack of lists.

Lunch

"Dawgs, what's up with Camila today? She seems off." Dinah asked sitting down at the table with the girls.

"I don't know. She's been like that since I saw her after the first period in the hallway." Ally replied playing with her food.

"Mila's coming." Normani whispered and all of the girls looked up to see the Latina walking towards them.

"Hi guys." Camila greeted solemnly and Lauren instantly knew something serious is up with her.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Lauren requested and Camila nodded her head, eyes fixed on the floor.

"We'll head to the school yard alright? Girls, we'll be right back." Lauren informed the three girls and interlaced her hands together with Camila's before walking out of the canteen.

"Sit down." Lauren said patting the empty space beside her under the tree which has been her secret spot since the start of freshman year.

"What's wrong?" Lauren questioned Camila with worried eyes, not being able to read the younger girl's mind.

She had always been able to tell Camila's emotions and thoughts just by looking at her actions and facial expressions but whatever Camila is doing currently makes Lauren confused. She hadn't really seen this side of Camila before and Camila seems really broken, heart broken to be exact.

"Did Keaton hit on you again?"

"No." Camila replied softly barely audible.

"Then what is it? You know you can tell me anything Camz, whatever you say is safe with me." Lauren said pretending to zip her mouth making Camila smile a bit.

"I .. I think I like someone." Camila admitted looking away.

Lauren's heart jumped at Camila's words, who does Camila like? Lauren couldn't stop her crazy thoughts. Her guesses ranges from the least wild which is Camila likes Tristan the nerdy one to the wildest, which is Camila likes the biggest playboy of the school, Keaton.

"W..who is it?" Lauren asked cautiously, waiting for her heart to b broken and crushed with the answers that is going to slip out of Camila's mouth.

"Can we talk about this in the treehouse instead?"

"Sure Camz. Whatever you're comfortable with." Lauren sighed, relieved with the fact that she wouldn't break down in front of Camila because of the answers at that Camila might have given.

What really did bugged Lauren though is - who's the lucky person?

She couldn't stop thinking about it for the rest of the day and even when she was caught not paying attention in class, she didn't care. She was worried about what Camila was going to tell her.

Lauren ditched the last two periods and drove to the nearest pizza restaurant. She knows that Camila always need comfort food when she's down and pizza's her favourite. She bought the pizzas and drove back to school. Camila was already waiting at the car park so Lauren stopped the car in front of her to let the younger girl in.  
_

"So, will you tell me who is it now?" Lauren asked entering the treehouse after Camila with a box of pizza in her hands.

"I..I..." Camila stuttered causing Lauren to knit her eyebrows together in frustration.

Suddenly, soft lips met with Lauren's and her eyes widened in shock. "I've got to go." She muttered pulling away, Lauren quickly got up and ran out of the treehouse, leaving a sobbing Camila behind, "Please don't go..." She whimpered.

A/N: So sorry for not updating for the last two three days. Didn't expect this chapter to take so long but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I'll be updating again by tonight (: It'll be a fluffy chapter because Valentine's Day!


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week since they talked to each other. Their usual talks to each other are now replaced by stolen glances and ignoring of each other's presence. Lauren regrets her decision of running away but at that moment when Camila kissed her, happiness bubbled inside her but she was frightened at the same time. What if she can't love Camila like she think she could?

It's also another day till Valentine's Day, which leaves Lauren with one more day to make things right so she can spend it with the one she loves most - Camila.

Lauren climbed up the stairs of the Cabello household and knocked gently on the door of Camila's room. This is the first time she had ever knocked before entering and it feels awkwardly weird. Lauren shrugged off the feeling and opened the door to see Camila sitting on the bed with her earphone's plugged in, scrolling through her tumblr feed.

"Hey Camz." She greeted quietly so she won't scare the younger girl.

Camila looked up at Lauren with tired eyes, she obviously hadn't been sleeping well for the past week.

"Hey LoLo." Camila replied putting her phone away, "What brings you here?"

"Nothing." Lauren replied, "I just missed you a lot Camz. I'm sorry for running away. I should've -"

"It's not your fault." Camila said cutting Lauren off, "I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry. I should've known that you don't feel the same -" This time, Camila was cut off by Lauren's lips on hers.

Their lips moved together in sync and harmony, Camila's hands tangled in Lauren's hair.

"Will you do me the honor and be my girlfriend?" Lauren asked panting, almost immediately when oxygen became an issue and they had to pull away.

"Of course! I'd love to!" Camila squealed pecking Lauren on the lips.

The Next Day

"Happy valentine's babe." Lauren said whilst holding out a bunch of roses for Camila who was sitting on the concrete wall, "For you."

"Happy valentine's." Camila smiled a little, taking the roses in her hands, staring at the ground beneath her.

"Are you alright?" Lauren asked sensing that something is wrong.

"I'll be okay." Camila replied, her gaze still fixed on the ground.

"I know it's hard hiding our relationship. I'm sorry that I'm not ready yet." Lauren said lifting Camila's head with her finger gently.

"It's not that." Camila answered.

"Then what is it?" Lauren asked again but no answer came, "Camz, tell me. You're scaring me." Lauren urged tucking a piece of stray hair behind Camila's ear.

A sudden shadow at the window caught Lauren's attention and she looked up to see Keaton staring at them. Keaton left the window right after finding out that he's been caught, "What's been going on?"

"Nothing. He just tried touching and hitting on me, that's all." Camila shrugged.

"Oh he didn't did he?!" Lauren said abruptly and walked over to the front door of Keaton's house.

"Lauren, let it go. He just tried to asked me out on a date." Camila said hoping that Lauren would let Keaton go.

"Well, did he take 'no' for an answer?" Lauren questioned.

"Eventually..." Camila replied her voice trailing off.

"Eventually?!" Lauren repeated and knocked on the door, "I know you're in there you scumbag!" (A/N: I'm so sorry I called Harry a scumbag)

"What are you playing at?" Harry asked opening the door.

"Oh you're asking me that? Making a move on her the minute we have our backs turned." Lauren hissed her voice seething with anger.

"Alright. I got the wrong end of the stick. I'm sorry. It's no biggie."

"Well it is to me."

"Who are you? Her mom?" Harry smirked satisfied with his 'awesome' answer.

"I happen to be her girlfriend actually." Lauren said sassily and a smile formed on Camila's face.

"Oh so the two of you are -"

"Do you need me to draw you a picture?" Lauren shouted in his face, making him take a step back.

"If you'd like." Harry replied with a smug look on his face.

"Oh you're such a bastard." Lauren punched Harry in his chest and grabbed Camila's arm, "Don't you there try your luck on her again. Let's go Camz." She said dragging Camila along.

"I thought you said you weren't ready." Camila said as they walk through the park.

"I would do anything to keep you safe from those jerks." Lauren replied, a smile tugging at the side of her lips.

Lauren interlaced their hands together, perfecting moulding the other, just like they're made for each other and meant to be.

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day my friends! Oh and I took this plot from Coronation Street. Sophie and Sian are so cute together (': by the way, my pm is always open if you guys need someone to talk to (:


	6. Chapter 6

"Camila!" Austin called out through the crowd of students, "Wait up!"

"Yeah?"

"I have two tickets for Demi Lovato's Concert and I was thinking if you would go with me?" He asked, holding out two tickets for Camila and ran his fingers through his hair with the other.

"Sure!" Camila replied with a grin.

"Really? Thanks Camila!"

"Well, it's Demi Lovato! Why would I miss it?" Camila replied and before Austin could reply her, Lauren appeared and hugged Camila.

"Hey Camz."

"Hi Lo! This is Austin, he's from my math class." Camila introduced.

"Nice to meet you Lauren." Austin held out his hand and shook Lauren's.

"Nice to meet you too." Lauren smiled, "What were the both of you talking about?"

"Austin invited me to Demi Lovato's concert and I accepted." Camila said and Lauren felt a pang of jealousy in her stomach. Did she hear right?

"Oh. That's great Camz." Lauren replied voice dripping with jealousy.

"Alright. We have to go. Thanks for the invite Austin." Camila said and grabbed Lauren's hand, pulling her out of the school.

"What's wrong?"

"You're asking me what's wrong?!" Lauren asked seething with slight anger, "You accepted Austin's invite without asking me!" She added.

"I just thought it's my only chance to see Demi!" Camila defended, "I'm sorry okay?"

"You don't seem sorry at all." Lauren huffed, "I'm going home." She added breaking free from Camila's grasp.

"What about our date?" Camila asked before Lauren could walk away.

"You have Austin." The older girl simply replied and with that, Lauren stormed off, leaving behind a devastated Camila.

Camila walked home after Lauren walked off angry at her and totally forgot about how Camila needs a ride to get home. She plopped herself onto the mattress immediately after she climbed into the treehouse, falling asleep slowly whilst hoping that Lauren come over so they could patch things up.  
_

Camila woke up to a familiar sense of warmth behind her in the dark. She smiled and closed her eyes, only to open them again when she realized she fell asleep alone.

"LoLo?" Camila breathed out huskily, "Is that you?"

"Who else silly." Lauren chuckled and ran her thumb across the cheek of the younger girl, "I'm so sorry I stormed off and left you in school. I forgot that you can't drive yet." The green eyed girl apologized making Camila giggle.

"It's fine, just don't do that again. I had a hard time walking all the way back from school." Camila laughed lightly, "On a serious note, were you jealous that I accepted Austin's invitation to the concert?" Camila asked with a smirk.

Although it was dark, Camila could feel Lauren's cheeks turn bright red, "Are you blushing?"

"No." The older girl denied.

"Don't lie Jauregui."

"Argh. How would you know?" Lauren whined, blushing even harder.

"I could feel the heat radiating off your cheeks. Besides, you look cute when you blush, what a pity that I can't see it now." Camila teased, gaining a smack on her arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Camila pouted.

"For teasing me. And don't bother to pout because I can't see it anyways." Lauren said sticking out her tongue, she herself forgetting about the fact that Camila might not be able to see because of the dark.

"I can tell Austin that I won't be able to make it for the concert if you want." Camila suggested.

"It's okay, you should go. It's your only chance to see Demi." The older Latina mumbled.

"But I would rather make you happy than see Demi. I'm telling Austin that I can't make it." Camila muttered, sensing the insecurity in Lauren's voice.

"Are you sure?" Lauren posed, "It's really your -"

"I'm sure Lo, hundred percent sure." Camila replied, giving a gentle squeeze to Lauren's arm, assuring her.

Later in the afternoon

"LoLo!" Camila shrieked and jumped on the bed, scaring Lauren.

The Cabello family had came over to have dinner with the Jauregui's. It has been an annual thing for eleven years.

"Ah!" The green eyed girl screamed and hit Camila on reflex, pushing her off the bed.

Camila's butt hit the ground with a thud, a low groan escaping her lips, "Ouch."

"Oh my god." Lauren muttered and closed her lap top, "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" She asked helping Camila up from the floor.

"No. My butt hurts." Camila pouted, "Will you kiss it better?" She said cheekily.

"Eww Camz." Lauren replied scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"I was joking Lo," Camila giggled, "No need to be serious. What were you doing?" Camila asked reaching out to grab the laptop.

"No!" Lauren shouted and grabbed the laptop, hugging it to her chest.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Camila said knitting her eyebrows together, "Wait. Are you watching porn?" She joked.

"What? No!"

"Then tell me what's up."

"Not telling you." Lauren said sticking out her tongue.

"Hmph. Fine." Camila huffed, "You'll have to tell me sooner or later." The brown eyes said crossing her arms, accidentally pushing up her boobs in the process.

Lauren looked over and stared at her chest, obviously checking her out. "What are you looking at you pervert."

"Nothing." Lauren mumbled wiping her drool off.

"I've told Austin that I won't be able to make it for the concert." Camila said.

"Thanks for making such a big sacrifice." Lauren gave Camila an appreciative smile.

"Camila!" Sinuhe shouted from the kitchen before Camila could give a reply, "Get down here!"

"Alright! I'm coming." Camila replied shouting back, "Be right back." She smiled and pecked Lauren on the lips.

Lauren sighed in relief and opened up her laptop, "Tickets for two." She mumbled to herself whilst scrolling her mouse over to the button.

"Camz! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Camila replied running down the stairs and tripping on the last step.

"Ouch!"

Lauren sighed, laughing a little, "Come on you clumsy little girl." She said offering her hand which Camila gladly accepts.

They boarded Lauren's car and the older girl took out a blind fold, "Don't take this off until I tell you to." She ordered and tied it to Camila's head.

"What are you going to do to me? Oh my god, are you kidnapping me?" Camila gasped.

Lauren chuckled lightly at Camila's comment and smiled, "I would never ever do anything to hurt you Camz, remember that. For now, just sit back and relax." She assured and started the car.

"They don't know how special you are, they don't know what you've done to my heart. They can say anything they want, cause they don't know us." Camila sang along to the CD with Lauren singing occasional back ups.

"Have you ever considered participating in X-Factor or anything like that?" Lauren asked, tapping to the beat of One Direction's They Don't Know About Us.

"Well, yes but I don't think I'm good enough for it." The younger girl admitted.

"Aww Camz, you're more than good enough for it," Lauren encouraged, "If you want i can use the money in my savings to fly us to LA for the auditions." She offered.

"I'll think about it alright?" Camila replied and the car came to a stop.

"Alright and we've finally arrived." Lauren declared clasping her hands together, "You can take off your blindfold now."

Camila eagerly took off her blind folds and scanned her surroundings, recognizing the place immediately, "What are we doing here?" She asked, "Please tell me it's not one of those boring dramas that our elementary teacher forced us to watch."

"No Camz," Lauren said and retrieved two tickets from her pocket, "Here."

The brown eyed girl looked at Lauren confused and took the tickets in her hand, "Demi Lo - oh my god." She squealed, "You bought the VIP tickets?"

"Yeah, you seemed pretty bummed out about not being able to see Demi, so I thought why not treat you to a concert." She explained.

"Thank you so much!" Camila enveloped Lauren in a tight hug, "I love you."

"Y..you do?" Lauren asked and Camila furrowed her eyebrows, maybe she shouldn't have said it.

"I..I'm sorry. I thought - "

"It's perfectly fine Camz, I love you too." Lauren cut her off and attached her lips to the latter's.

Camila and Lauren stood in line, waiting for their turn to meet and take a picture with Demi. Camila was continuously fidgeting with her fingers, unable to stay still in place, "Lo, you don't understand how excited i am."

"Actually I do." Lauren states, "It was exactly how I felt when I met Lana Del Rey."

"True that." Camila nodded.

"Next!" The security called out and Camila jumped, "It's our turn!" She shrieked and pulled Lauren along with her.

"Hi darlings, what are your names?" Demi asked and Camila swore that she could die a peaceful death after hearing Demi call her 'darling'.

"I'm Lauren and she's Camila." Lauren introduced on behalf of the currently star struck girl.

"I love you so much Demi." Camila said dreamily, "Is this a dream?"

"No it's not." Demi smiled reaching out for a hug. _

"I still can't believe I met Demi. She's so nice and beautiful!" Camila blabbered making the older girl smile, whenever Camila's happy, Lauren will be too.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Camz."

"Thank you so much Lo. It's the best surprise ever."

"You're very welcomed."

"Speaking about surprises, was that what you were hiding for me?" Camila asked.

"What if I say no?" Lauren challenged driving the car into the garage.

"Then no kisses for a week since you won't tell me what you were looking at."

A/N: Howdy. How's everyone today? (: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

"CheeChee!" Camila screamed and pounced on Dinah immediately after closing the front door.

"Hey ChanCho, how's life?" The taller girl asked, "Oh, hi Lauren!" She greeted when she realized that Lauren's right behind Camila.

"Hey." Lauren replied with a small smile and wave.

"I've decided to audition X-Factor!" Camila squealed excitedly.

"Well, isn't it about time? You're really talented Mila. It'd be a great chance for you to shine." Ally said walking into the Hansen's living room with a bowl of popcorn together with Normani, "Who's going with you?" Normani asked.

"Lauren's accompanying me there. Actually I was thinking if you guys would like to come too," Camila suggested, "I mean we can all go and try out for the audition."

"I'm don't see why not. It would be a great experience for all of us." Ally shrugged, "Who's in?"  
_

"Take good care of yourself girls and good luck. We'll be there to celebrate when you all get into the live shows." Sinuhe said hugging the girls.

"Thanks Sinuhe." The girls replied in unison, before hugging each of their parents and saying their goodbyes.

"Thanks Mami. I love you." Camila said and hugged Sinuhe for one last time before joining the girls in line to check in, "I love you too Mila. Have fun." Sinuhe said with a smile.

"Are you alright?" Lauren asked Camila with concern when she noticed the unusually quiet girl.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Camila mumbled and Lauren knew that something is clearly wrong.

"Is it because Sinuhe, Alejandro and Sofi can't come along?"

"Yeah. I miss them already." Camila pouts, "I probably shouldn't have left them for this."

"But isn't it your dream fly out and perform for the world? Camz, I can promise you that you won't regret this." The green eyes girl assured the younger one, "You'll get through this and you'll be seeing them in a month."

"Well maybe lesser."

"You'll get to the live shows babe. No worries." Lauren smiles and hands her passport to the immigration officer.

The girls boarded the plane after their plane number have been called, only to realize that all their seats are scattered all over the place.

"Are you kidding me?" Dinah exclaimed in a fit of annoyance, "I can't believe we have to spend five hours apart."

"It's only five hours D. No need to fuss." Normani said poking Dinah's ribs.

"Stop it." The taller girl whined and smacked Normani on her arm.

"Ouch?"

"You deserve it." Dinah replied and poked Normani on her cheeks.

"Maybe you can stop touching my girl and consider my feelings." Ally interrupted, "I'm here you know? Like here, right now."

"I know Ally, do you want to switch places? I don't mind." Dinah suggested and Ally's face lighted up like a child that had just seen Santa.

"Really? Thanks!" Ally squealed and stood up to exchange places with Dinah, immediately pressing a kiss to Normani's cheek once she sat down beside her.

"Who said that I'm your girl?" Normani asked smirking, playing with Ally's hair.

"Well, you are. And I don't care what you say or do. You're mine." Ally said snuggling into Normani.

A content smile crept into Normani's lips, satisfied with the "power" she has over Ally. The kind where she knows Ally is head over heels for her and that she feels the same for Ally. The two Texas girls soon fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other, Ally's head and Normani's chest.  
_

"Camz, are you okay? You look pale." Lauren asked, "Your knuckles are turning white. Babe you're scaring me."

"I'm okay. I..it's just that I h..haven't taken a plane before and I'm a little nervous." Camila admitted, blushing a little from embarrassment.

"Come here." Lauren replied putting out her arms, "It'll be fine babe." She added kissing Camila's forehead.

A/N: What you guys think about Normally? (:


	8. Chapter 8

The five girls stood in front of the X-Factor audition building nervous to the core. Camila and Lauren had their hands intertwined, holding onto each other's hand tightly for support. Meanwhile, Ally had her arms wrapped around Normani, refusing to let go and coming up with lame excuses like "I'm too tired, I need support or else I'll fall." or "I'm so nervous. I need someone to hold on to." But the truth is, she just wanted to be as close to Normani as possible, that is of course if the tanned girl doesn't object to it. As for Dinah, well, she stood there alone, pouting at the fact that she's all alone without a partner. However, the more important worry out of her concerns is - What if one of them doesn't pass the auditions?

"Camila Cabello!" One of the crew staff called out, catching the attention of all five girls.

"Oh my god." Camila gasped, not expecting her turn to come so quickly.

"You can do this babe. I love you." Lauren encouraged pecking the younger girl on the lips, "Good luck."

"Thanks LoLo." Camila smiled and let out a sigh, before walking into the room nervously which Simon, Demi, Britney and LA Reid are sitting in.

"Good morning!" Camila greeted as enthusiastically as she could.

"Good morning! Tell us about yourself sweetheart." Simon replied and leant back against his chair.

"My name is Karla Camila Cabello. I'm fifteen and I love One Direction. I spend my time mostly on tumblr and singing in my bedroom." Camila introduced, "I'll be singing Everything About You by One Direction."

"Go ahead."

"You know I've always got your back girl

So let me be the one you come running to, running to, r-r-running

I say this, cause it's a matter of fact girl

You just call my name

I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll get coming

On the other side of the world

It don't matter, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two

I still feel it everytime

It's just something that you do

Now ask me why I want to

It's everything about you, you, you

Everything that you do, do do

From the way that we touch baby

To the way that you kiss on me

It's everything about you, you, you

The way you make it feel new, new, new

Like every party is just us too

And there's nothing I could point to

It's everything about you, you, you

Everything about you, you, you

It's everything that you do, do do

It's everything about you." Camila ended off and gained a nod of approval from Simon, along with claps from the impressed judges.

"You've got a really nice voice Camila.I can envision you standing in front of millions of people performing for them." Demi commented, "I remember you from my concert in Miami. If I'm not wrong, you told me about singing in front of large crowds and right now, your wish is going to come through."

"Thank you." Camila managed to squeak out.

"It's a yes from me." Simon said clasping his hands together, "Demi?"

"Yes."

"Britney?"

"It's a yes from me Camila."

"LA?"

"Hundred percent yes."

"You're through Camila, welcome to the beginning of your dreams." Simon smiled.

At that moment, Camila was dumbstruck, she didn't know if she heard correctly. After thanking the judges, she walked out of the room, her face showing no emotions at all.

"Camila!" Lauren called out upon seeing her, "Ally just went in but how was it?"

Camila remained silent, still processing the fact that she's part of X-Factor's participants right now.

"Camz? Are you there?" Lauren asked concerned, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Baby, are you alright?" Lauren urged the smaller girl to answer, grabbing her shoulders to shake her.

"I made it through." Camila whispered.

"Pardon?"

"I made it through, I made it through!" Camila screamed causing a few heads to turn and look at them.

Lauren gave them an apologetic smile and turned back to Camila, enveloping her in her arms, "I'm so proud of you. I just knew you would pass."

"I wouldn't have done it without you Lo, thank you so much."

"Anything for you bae." Lauren replied, before hearing her name being called into the room, "I'll see you later, wish me luck." Lauren winked and walked off into the room.

Two Days Later

"Wake up Camzi. We have to get ready." Lauren said softly into Camila's ear and shook her lightly.

"I'm really tired Lo, I was too nervous to sleep last night." Camila groaned and flipped over to face Lauren, eyes half opened.

"I could tell my the way you kept tossing and turning last night. And also the eye bags under your eyes." Lauren replied.

"Eye bags?!" Camila shrieked in horror and ran all the way to bathroom, "Lauren Jauregui!" She screamed and stormed out angrily, "You had me pranked." The younger girl pouted.

"Just trying to wake you up." Lauren laughed throwing her head back, "Your reaction though."

"Yeah yeah I know. It's priceless." Camila said while flipping her hair, "I'm awesome."

"You're such an idiot." Lauren chuckled, "My idiot." She said wrapping around Camila's waist, kissing her hair.

"Chancho! Lauren!" Ally shouted from the other side of the door, "Wake up!"

"We're up Ally." Lauren replied, "We'll meet you guys in thirty."

"Okay!" Ally replied and the two other girls could hear the footsteps slowly fade away.

"Time to get ready." Camila muttered, snuggling into Lauren's neck.

"Well, I don't think we'll be able to get ready if you hang on to me like that." Lauren giggled.

"Alright alright." Camila gave Lauren a gentle peck on the lips before running into the bathroom to change and put her make up on.

"Tough day ahead." Lauren sighed and fell backwards onto her bed.

"I'm up against a girl named Joanna." Dinah said seating down next to the Ally and Normani.

"I'm against Hanna." Ally replied, "And Normani's paired with Glenda."

"Where's Laur and Mila?" Dinah asked scanning the stage that's currently filled with the contestants.

"It was their turn to pick a contestant." Normani replied, " 're back." She added looking up at the couple who was walking towards them looking dejected.

"Are you guys okay?" Ally being the oldest questioned, "The both of you look bummed out."

"We're paired together." Camila replied tears threatening to spill, "It's either I pass or she passes."

"I'm so sorry Dawgs." Dinah sympathized.

"We can only accept it." Lauren sighed sitting down, "I love you no matter what okay?"

"I love you too." Camila replied in between light sobs of fear.

A/N: Hey guys, pardon me for the terrible chapter. I promise to make it up to you guys (: thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Camila sat on the chair inside the waiting room, hands constantly fidgeting and sweating. She can't believe Lauren just deliberately sang the wrong words just so that she can pass the audition.

All she can think is how all the other girls had been eliminated from X-Factor except for her. Deep down inside, she thinks that if it wasn't for Lauren, she would've been eliminated too.

Honestly, she doesn't want to even be in the competition anymore, without the rest of the four girls, it just wouldn't be the same. What she hoped for was that they would be banded into a group just like One Direction, but right now all hopes and wishes were lost.

"Is Camila Cabello here?" The stage manager called out.

"Yeah?" Camila replied standing up.

"Please come with me." The stage manager ordered and Camila followed her to the stage and soon, the other four girls came into sight.

"What are you guys doing here?" Camila asked surprised.

"I h...have no..o idea." Ally sniffled, holding onto Normani's hand.

"Okay girls, please step forward." Simon ordered and the girls obediently stood in one line in front of the judges.

"All of you are such great talents. But honestly speaking, most of you are not mature enough to be a solo singer yet." He explained, "But the four of us here, feels that it would be a great loss to eliminate you guys, so we thought you guys would do great as a group." He added, "The five of you are invited to the judge's house."

Upon hearing the word 'group' and 'judge's house', the girls screamed their heads off and started to jump all over the place, hugging each other tightly and crying hysterically.

"Be at my house tomorrow to prove your talents, 3 pm. Don't be late darlings." He smiled.  
_

"I can't believe that we're banded as a girl group." Camila said with disbelief, "It's like a dream come through."

"I know!" Dinah commented, "Now we get to work through this together till the end. I didn't really like the idea of us competing as soloists."

"Yeah me too." Ally agreed.

"What song should we sing tomorrow? We only have a few hours to prepare and practice." Normani asked.

"Impossible by Shontelle? We can do some harmonies, Ally and Dinah can also show off their strong vocals." Lauren suggested, holding a now half-asleep Camila.

"That's good. We'll sing just that." Normani replied, along with nods from the rest of the girls.

The Next Day at Simon's house

"Alright girls, this is the moment where your lives could be changed forever. If you guys are able to work as a group, then I'll consider putting you through to the Live Shows." Simon said as the girls took their seats on the stools not far in front of him, "Show me what you've got." He added and the girls took their seats on the stools not far away from Simon.

"I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did  
And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did." Normani placed the mike down on her lap and Lauren started to sing.

"And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them  
Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now."

"Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be." Ally sang with her strong voice.

"Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible." Ally sang together with Dinah and Normani, I could see her eyeing Normani.

"I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did  
Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now." Camila sang with as much emotion as she could.

"Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible..." Dinah came in and they got ready to end the song, all of them stood up and walked towards Simon and the producer.

"Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, Impossible" They sang their last line together in unison and harmonies as Dinah suggested, ending off with a beautiful note.

Camila's POV

"That was beautiful, the harmonies and solo parts fitted so well together." Simon praised, "I hope you're ready to work hard and make your mentor proud cause I'm putting you through live shows." Simon declared, "And I've decided on a group name for you, it's Love You Like A Sister, LYLAS for short."

The girls and I screamed our heads off and I wrapped my arms around Lauren's waist, pulling her into a tight hug. "We did it Lo." I mumbled tearing up.

"Yes we did Princess." She replied placing a chaste kiss on my forehead.

A/N: I know it's a short chapter but some drama coming up!


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you think Simon is going to talk about?"

"I don't know. Probably just some rules about the live shows." Normani shrugged whilst scrolling through her tumblr feed.

"Good morning girls." Soon greeted once he entered the meeting room.

"Good morning Simon." The girls replied in unison.

"Okay so the agenda of the meeting today, I need you girls to understand the rules of this competition and how all this will change your lifestyle. Got it?" Simon asked and the girls nodded.

"Okay so here are the rules, take your time to read through it. If you've got any questions, feel free to ask." He smiled and handed the girls their files.

Camila took the file in her hand and started reading through the paragraphs, slowly allowing the words to sink in. What she's reading isn't what she had expected. She looked over at Lauren who was reading intensely, a frown forming on her face. Turning to the other side, she saw Normani looking worriedly at Ally who was practically pulling her hair out.

"May I ask why isn't dating group members allowed?" Lauren questioned, voice hoarse and scared.

"This are the rules, I can't have dykes in a girl group. It would ruin my reputation and what would people think if I allowed that? Plus, I don't want any of you to be thinking of anything else other than winning this completion." Simon explained, unconcerned that what he just said might affect the girls.

Camila's heart stung at those words, how can Simon say something so hard heartlessly, does he have no empathy at all?

"But I - "

"No buts Camila. Whatever is going on between you two." He said glaring at Camila and Lauren, "And also the both of you." Simon added pointing at Normani and Ally, "Has to end. Right now. I don't care what you think. I have to leave now." With that, he stood up and walked away.

"I can't believe that just happened. What the hell did we get ourselves into?" Camila groaned, dropping her head onto her arms.

"Is there something the both of you didn't tell us?" Dinah asked, "Are you guys dating?"

"Sorry girls, we didn't tell you because we're afraid of how you would react. Well, Simon saw through us, so I guess we're out?" Lauren replied, "But our parents don't know yet so please don't say anything about this to them."

"I just knew it!" Ally exclaimed, "I win!"

"Because I let you." Normani said.

"No you did not." Ally rebutted sticking her tongue out.

"Yes I did and stop sticking your tongue out unless you want mine down your throat." Normani joked.

"Eww Mani. Stop being so disgusting." Camila whined scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"Yeah, please keep it PG 13, we have a little kid here." Lauren giggled pulling Camila close into her embrace.

"I'm not a kid!"

"Whatever." Lauren chuckled, "I promise that we will get through this okay? I love you."

"I love you too LoLo." Camila sighed, pecking Lauren's lips gently.

Live Shows Semi Finals

Lauren's POV

I can't believe we made it through the semifinals. The girls and I are at the mansion provided for us while we're still in the competition. Camila and I had been keeping out relationship for a while now and thank god Simon hadn't found out yet.

Normani and Ally on the other hand was caught making out in the dressing room and ever since then, they weren't allowed to interact publicly or on twitter. They were forced to break up but on a brighter note, they're still talking. I could see that they still love each other though, the way that they would look at each other and not to mention, they secretly go to each other's rooms at night.

Camila and I now share a room and that makes it easier for us, it's like we have our little own secret place where we can be just us - no need to worry about anyone else catching us running into each other's room.

"Help me tie French braids Lo." Camila asked and I immediately agreed to her request.

"There you go." I said as I finished off the braid, "You look beautiful."

Camila stood up and flushed her body against mine, "You're more beautiful. More than anyone else in the world." She said and leant in.

Our lips connected, slowly moving in sync with one another, until we hear the door open.

"What are you doing?"

A/N: I see that many of you don't want Camren to break up, but I promise that of they do they'll eventually get back together alright? Ily'all (:


	11. Chapter 11

"Please d..don't break u..us up." Camila begged, tears streaming down her face.

"Shh... It's okay Camz." Lauren consoled rubbing Camila's back, "Simon we'll do anything you ask. Just don't break us up." She said ok the verge of tears, trying to put up a brave front for her girlfriend. She can't have both of them crying at the same time.

"Didn't I ask the both of you to end everything? And I see the both of you didn't learn a lesson from Normani and Ally?" Simon admonished, "The both of you need to end everything now. I don't care how the both of you do it. Just stop everything."

"I love her Simon. The past few years I spent with her were the happiest days of my life. I seriously wouldn't have been here without here. Please just let us be." Lauren sniffled, no longer able to keep her tears in.

"I'm sorry girls. Rules are rules." Simon insisted.

"Even if we promise to keep this under wraps?" Camila spoke, "I promise that we'll keep it a secret."

"Well, that..." Simon mumbled, "Alright. The both of you can continue to date, but on two conditions."

"Yeah?"

"One, you have to keep this a secret." He said, "Two, if this secret gets leaked out, Camren is over. Understand?"

"We do. Thank you Simon." The girls replied hugging Simon.

"As long as you're able to do well in the competition." He sighed.

"Simon caught us today." Lauren said to the girls while sipping her drink.

"What? Did he break the both of you up?" Normani exclaimed.

"Nope." Camila replied popping the 'p', "He made us promise to keep it a secret. No one else other than us is supposed to know."

"Oh." Ally said a but disappointed.

Looking over at Ally, Normani gave her a small smile and interlaced their hands, "Since little Ally is a little jealous of you're known relationship, I'm gonna say this: We're back together." She squealed.

"Hey! I wasn't jealous. I was just a little envious. Okay maybe very envious but who cares, I have you." Ally said and Dinah fake puked.

"You're so corny. But I love it." Normani replied kissing her on the cheek.

"Eww?" Lauren said, "But looking on the bright side, Normally's back!"

A Week Later

"It's gonna be our one year anniversary soon babe." Lauren mumbled, running her fingers into Camila's hair, "I was thinking if you would want to spend the day together, just the both of us."

"Okay." Camila replied, her head laying on Lauren's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"You don't seem excited to spend time with me." Lauren joked, interlacing their hands together.

"I am. Of course I want to spend time with you, it's just that what if we get caught?" Camila muttered, "I don't want I lose you."

"We just have to be more careful. And I'm sure you won't want to miss out on DisneyLand." The green eyed chuckled, "I'll get us tickets to DisneyLand alright? Don't worry too much."

"DisneyLand!" Camila squealed and opened the car door before Lauren could properly park her car in the lot.

Once Lauren shut down the engine, Camila jumped off the car and started running towards the entrance of DisneyLand, attracting the attention of a few people.

"Camz, wait up!" Lauren shouted and quickly closed and locked the car before running after Camila, "Calm down babe, I don't want you falling down or knocking into anything."

"I won't!" Camila said sticking her tongue out playfully at me and bumped into something, "Oh god, I'm so sorry!" She apologized and when she realized that she bumped into a wall, she turned red instantly.

"Look who's talking." Lauren laughed, grabbing Camila's hand.

"Shut up Jauregui, I wanna get on the rides!"

Four Hours Later

"I'm so tired." Camila whined, swishing her arms as they walked back to the car.

"Well, did you at least enjoy the day?" The older girl asked, pulling the younger one into her side.

"It was the best day ever, I love you so much, thank you for bringing me here."

"Anything for you." Lauren smiled and leant in, connecting their lips.

"Oh, it's Camren! They're real!" A girl screeched, "I told you so!"

Soon, clicks of camera and flashlights could be heard and seen, making the two girls scramble back into the car, "What do we do now Lo? Simon's gonna break us up!" Camila sobbed, letting the tears flow freely.

Lauren stopped the car and reclined her seat to lie down, "Come over here Camz."

Camila sniffled and climbed over the console to Lauren, laying down on top of her, tears still streaming down her face.

"If you ever wonder,

if you're always in my head.

I assure you it's true.

You don't have to worry.

Even when you're gone,

I still spend every day with you." Lauren sang softly into Camila's ear, using the pad of her thumb to wipe off her tears.

"You're amazing,

and you have me.

Doesn't matter whatever comes to be.

Even if we somehow lose our way,

we'll be okay." She hummed and Camila's breathing seems to calm down, taking deep breathes slowly. Lauren took Camila's hand in hers and gently rubs it with her thumb, hoping that it would help Camila loosen up.

"It's like we're always moving

Why is it so hard to find some time to catch our breath?

Someday, we will slow down,

long enough to watch the sunrise from our own bed." Camila's body relaxed into Lauren's, their bodies perfectly moulding into each other's, just like they were made for each other. Like they were meant to be.

"You're all that I want.

You're all I need.

We'll be okay." Lauren ends the song and slight snores can be heard from Camila.

'She must be tired from the rides and crying.' Lauren chuckled at the thought and placed a kiss on Camila's forehead before feeling her phone buzz two times.

Message from: Simon

Message from: Management

"Shit." Lauren mumbled under her breath.

She opened the two messages and there were pictures of Camila and her kissing. And of course angry messages from the management and Simon.

Lauren groaned when an incoming call from Simon popped onto the screen. She reluctantly picked up the call and closed her eyes, "Hi Simon." She greeted as softly as she can so that she won't wake Camila up.

"Will you explain the pictures to me?" Simon said abruptly.

This is not going to be good.

A/N: This chapter kinda reminds me of my past. Well, Lauren and Camila got busted, what do you think is going to happen? Thanks for reading (: You people are such beautiful human beings!


End file.
